


Friend

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Friendship, Gen, not brother but friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story based on the lines by Aramirandme81, who's generosity in allowing me into this playground is quite something. </p>
<p>This is based on friend, the line being;<br/>“I told you I was thru with this family.” The voice sound on the intercom.<br/>“I’m not here as family. I’m here as a friend.” Silence, then the door buzzes open.</p>
<p>This time, we both dug a little bit deeper in it, to see what would happen. </p>
<p>Again, thanks to Aramirandme81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> To Aramirandme81, and I hope you enjoy this as I am eternally grateful for the opportunity to play with something created by someone so talented, thank you,

Friend

I told you I was thru with this family.” The voice sound on the intercom.

“I’m not here as family. I’m here as a friend.” Silence, then the door buzzes open.

Walking inside he heads up the stairs, trying the door to the flat he finds it open so he steps inside. The place is mostly quiet, there is no music or tv on in any case, but there is a soft humming and a faint bubbling sound. Entering fully he looks to the side where the fish are swimming happily around their tank. The fridge in the kitchen area is humming a soft gentle and rather soothing tone. 

Turning his head to the side he looks towards the bedroom, and to Anders standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He is guarded and watchful, not trusting yet. His eyes are a little clouded with something but Ty can not tell yet what. 

“Yesterday, I was told quite firmly what everyone thinks of me, and I said my piece as well,” Anders tells him. “And I meant that, I said I was thru with this family, and I meant it. Now you say you’re here as a friend, I’m not sure I buy it.” 

“I don’t think I blame you,” Ty muses. “We, we weren’t very nice to you.” The statement is met by raw laugher, raw and painful laugher. “But I am here as a friend, because obviously our family is messed up Anders. So messed up we keep tearing each other apart and I don’t want that to happen.” 

“So you’re here as a friend?” he asks scornfully and Ty feels hurt because Anders talks to him that way. He steels himself against it though, because scorn is how Anders protects himself. He is scared, so he uses scorn and sarcasm to make you leave, because he thinks he can not be hurt when no one is close to him. It’s only that the solitude hurts him too, and Anders has yet to understand that. 

Anders thinks that physical blows are what hurts the most, but he is learning how much words and actions can hurt too now, and Ty wishes he did not have to learn that by his family. 

“I am here as a friend,” he states and Anders shakes his head. 

“The fuck it matters, I don’t know what friends do, and I don’t know why you would care.” Anders turns around to walk back to his bedroom, so sure that Ty will walk back out of the door and leave him. 

“I care because I know you are not okay, and I don’t like that,” Ty starts slowly. “And I know what friends do, they are there for you even when you think you do not want them. They come, and they do not care if you want them to or not, because they know you need them. And I know you do not want me here now, I know you think you hate me. But you need someone Anders, you need someone to be there for you and to help you, because I can see how bad you feel. You’re not okay, you’re nowhere fucking near okay. You’re so close to breaking I don’t think you even know it yourself. You need someone, even if you don’t think you want it, because you are not okay.” 

Anders looks startled, confused and almost a little scared. His body is trembling, shivers running through it and Ty thinks it’s just like the tremors running through a building about to collapse. 

“And you can just fix this?” he demands. “How the fuck do you figure that Ty, Jesus, are you that stupid?”

“No, I can’t fix it, not like this and not quickly enough,” he sighs. “I wish I could, but I think it’s too late for that.” He is sure it is, Anders looks so tired and worn. He is pale and his eyes are not so much blue as a raging storm of fear, hurt and despair. 

“So what the fuck are you doing here then?!” Anders snaps. 

“The only thing I can do,” he takes the basket he has been carrying and takes it to the kitchen. “I don’t know what’s going to happen Anders, but I got a feeling it’s going to be nasty. So I am making sure you won’t face it alone, and I’ve brought the only thing I could think of to soften the blow.” 

“What are you doing Ty?” Anders demands, a whining worried tone to his voice as Ty unpacks the basket. He is putting the stuff on the counter top and Anders stares at him in disbelief. “Are you out of your fucking mind Ty? How the hell can this shit help?”

On the counter are a couple of cartoons of ice cream, chocolate cup cakes and soda. There is a huge amount of chocolate cupcakes. 

“I don’t know Anders, not exactly, but it does,” he smiles softly. He knows how it helps, because this is one thing where he knows more than Anders. He has nineteen women friends, and sometimes you can learn a lot of useful things from a woman, even if you are a man. 

Everything hurts less after it has been treated with chocolate and you never feel as lonely when you are in the company of Ben and Jerry ice cream. 

Anders is stiff, standing rigid and hesitant, so Ty puts most of the ice cream in the freezer, and the cupcakes in the fridge with the soda. But he tucks a couple of the sodas under his arm and grabs two spoons from the drawer. He also takes a couple of the cupcakes with him to the couch where he starts up the television set. Grabbing the dvd he brought as well and puts it in the player. 

“What are you doing?” Anders fidgets nervously, still so stiff and still trembling from time to time. So scared of love and affection that he continuously hurts himself to avoid it. He is defenseless now though, and Ty knows it. 

“This is what friends do Anders, this is how you make it hurt less when a friend needs you,” he tells him softly. Taking his arm he eases him down on the couch, handing him one of the spoons. “I should have done this sooner, I’m sorry I did not.” 

“I don’t understand,” just the same Anders leans against him slightly. 

“You’re hurting Anders, you need a friend, that’s all you need to understand at the moment,” Ty soothes. Normally Anders balks if you hold him, because then he can not escape, but now he allows the arm around his shoulders. 

“You helped them hurt me,” Anders accuses, fiddling with the spoon. “You were there, you’re supposed to be my brother, but you didn’t do anything when they did it.” His voice was thick and Ty had to swallow a lump. 

“Not your brother here Anders, he’s not here, I’m your friend now,” he reminds him softly. “Think I’ll do?”

“If this shit really works, I guess,” Anders decides, taking some of the ice cream upon his spoon and slipping it into his mouth. It’s cold and sweet, and to his surprise he feels a little better. His brother’s touch has been cold for so long now, but with his friends arm around him he feels warm. 

The End

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and would very much like advise on how to improve. Again, as always, the Cricket also urges to read One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81


End file.
